


Sweet Cheeks

by tigersharktimes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie Quotation(s), POV Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Eames sees his dream come true.





	

  
_Bloody hell!_ Eames knew he should pay attention to Cobb´s performance instead of daydreaming about Arthur. Yes indeed, but seeing the point man after all this time made him wish for the impossible to happen, like him and Arthur making out in the midst of their group meeting, or even just Arthur smiling at him. He didn´t understand what he was losing his cool over, though. Arthur was as tedious as ever. Silent. Withdrawn. Glum. Right. Anyhow Eames would jump him here and now...  
  
...leaning back in his chair on two legs, scribbling something into his silly notebook, looking like the worst bigot he´d ever met in this crazy scenario called inception.  
  
"What’s a kick?" Ariadne asked; contrary to Eames, she was hanging onto every word Cobb was giving away.  
  
Eames couldn´t resist the opportunity. "This, Ariadne, would be a kick." He nudged one front leg of the chair so Arthur flailed his arms and nearly fell over, slamming his chair back on the ground.  
  
Arthur´s glare was a blunt declaration of war.  
  
 _I got you, didn´t I?_ Eames smirked, but truth be told he was sulking because an American stick-in-the-mud was not coming around - not now or ever. He just couldn´t understand why Arthur was so bloody cold and stern towards him. For the whole day he had been trying to get one tiny smile out of the point man and had failed miserably. No teasing, no practical joke, no courting tactic had worked to make Arthur lighten up. Damn. He should just forget about the guy and go back to the hotel to jerk off.  
  
Indeed. Yet he kept hanging around, watching Yusuf testing his new sleeping compound on Arthur. Well, he enjoyed the spectacle of Arthur being slapped in the face or knocked over, arms and legs jerking in the air as he fell. He might have chuckled, but not because he disliked Arthur or wished him any harm; Eames just wanted to be as close to him as possible for as long as he could.  
  
Finally, the tests were over and Arthur walked out, giving him the cold shoulder yet again. Eames stayed behind, stewing in his own juices. Why was this happening to him? Arthur was in no way special enough to justify his feelings. Arthur was not in any way worth his pain.  
  
"What´s wrong?"  
  
He turned around facing Ariadne, Arthur´s present object of desire. "Nothing much, actually."  
  
"Uh-uh... that´s why you´re sitting here all alone in the dark."  
  
"Not dark, just gloomy."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn´t tease Arthur that much," Ariadne said, winking at him. "Then you wouldn´t regret the damage you´ve done afterwards."  
  
"Why do you think I regret anything?" he replied, surprised by her insight, but not yet concerned.  
  
"You can´t fool me, you know. You´re not as tough as you want us to believe."  
  
"Tell yourself that, luv." He put on his best naughty smirk. No way one young kitten would have the pleasure to figure him out.  
  
"Neither is Arthur. I think he takes your teasing pretty serious."  
  
"So?" Okay. Now he was intrigued. Was she in love with their point man? Did she think she had to protect him? Did she think he´d crossed the line? Did she not know he´d never hurt Arthur?  
  
"Well, considering he´s totally into you all the flirting could end up in heart break."  
  
"Huh?" Talk about an unexpected kick. Flailing his arms and fighting for balance, Eames almost fell off his chair.  
  
Giggling Ariadne grabbed his arm to steady him. They breathed into each other´s faces.  
  
That´s when Arthur leaped back into the room like a jack-in-the-box.  
  
Ariadne and Eames jerked apart as if he had them caught kissing.  
  
The point man scowled at the speechless duo, then turned on his heels and stomped out.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Eames groaned, seeing every hopeful dream he might have ever had collapsing. "Do you think he heard us?"  
  
"Yes, I´m pretty sure he did," Ariadne whispered, face marked with guilt.  
  
"Bugger!"  
  
"I´m so sorry, but maybe that´s a good thing. Maybe that´s a sign you should finally talk to him."  
  
"Nah. Arthur would shoot me point blank."  
  
"Seriously. You should talk to him."  
  
"I appreciate your advice, luv, but I know Arthur is not into me. He considers me a fool."  
  
"Oh, Eames. No offense, but I think you are."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Hours later, after having an earful from Ariadne, Eames pulled up all his courage and knocked at Arthur´s door. Their rooms were in the same hotel and on the same floor, leaving him with no excuse not to at least try making peace. _Sure! That´s what this is about._ He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. Just in time.  
  
His _constant_ object of desire tore the door open. "What? What do you want?"  
  
"Putting things right," Eames said, and swept in.  
  
Arthur recoiled. "I didn´t invite you."  
  
"Arthur, darling, just listen for a second," he said, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"I don´t wanna hear it," Arthur said, and slammed the door shut. "Ariadne´s wrong, you know. I don´t have any feelings for you. I don´t even like you. I hate the way you dress, the way you talk, the way you look at me with those eyes I never figured the color out, t-those ridiculous lips... and don´t even let me start on your teeth, all crooked and...and..." He paused, catching his breath.  
  
Eames couldn´t overlook the point man´s sloppy appearance. His shirt was unbuttoned and outside his pants, his hair was tousled and his eyes gleamed in a distinct manner. Well, was Arthur doing what Eames thought he was doing all alone up here? He bit his cheek harder. Don´t laugh.  
  
"What?" Arthur snapped, realizing that his rant had not the effect he had hoped for.  
  
Eames couldn´t hold back from smiling any longer, crooked teeth included. "Oh, darling."  
  
"Uh...go away..." Arthur leaned back against the wall, pursing his lips.  
  
"Nah." He didn´t go anywhere but into Arthur´s personal space. He kissed those pouty lips open, using a bit of the implied crooked teeth to make _teh_ point to the point man.  
  
To Eames´s surprise, Arthur replied fervently to the sudden attack, even fighting him for control.  
  
 _Bloody hell, indeed._ Eames nuzzled his face into Arthur´s neck. "You´re a pain in the arse."  
  
"I despise you," Arthur shot back. "You drive me nuts every damn second I have to bear your nonsense."  
  
"Darling," he murmured, licking along Arthur´s neck. "If I´d only known."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Indeed." Eames couldn´t agree more. So. Not a lot of talking was going on in the hours to come against the wall, on the floor, and on the bed, though some filthy sounds were floating around.  
  
Finally lying still, sated and spread out naked, Eames was busy rubbing Arthur´s cum into his skin. "Mm, sweet cheeks. That was lovely."  
  
"Feeling better now?" Arthur snapped in his usual manner. "Got it out of your system?"  
  
"Not at all. To achieve such a miracle I need more than one fuck."  
  
Arthur snorted. "You´re such a show-off."  
  
"Only because I´m feeling bloody perfect, darling. Don´t you?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Mr. Eames."  
  
"Promise you won´t leave." He resisted the urge to fetch his poker chip to make sure this wasn´t one of his countless naughty dreams.  
  
"Sure," Arthur deadpanned. "This is my room."  
  
"Brilliant." Eames laughed into his face. Nothing could put him down right now but rather...up. He wriggled his ass. "I´m not sleepy though."  
  
"If you don´t wanna listen..." Arthur smacked Eames´s ass specifically ferociously.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
In the morning Eames suffered from a sore arse, yet the sight of Arthur lying next to him, looking adorably smug made up for the mild complaint. The sensation of the point man´s entangled limbs and rigid cock at that got Eames hard again. _Bloody hell, Arthur._ He shifted to get into position, rubbing himself against his lover. "Gently, gently."  
  
Arthur opened his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I fear I´m not done yet."  
  
"Such modesty," Arthur said, but played along.  
  
"My dear Arthur," Eames said rather serious. "I´ve wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you."  
  
"You did not," Arthur denied the confession, spreading his legs. "All the mocking..."  
  
"...flirting," he corrected, pinching one of Arthur´s perky nipples as punishment. "Aren´t you a cutie, being so oblivious?"  
  
"I..." Arthur quivered and twitched in his grip. "...am, obviously."  
  
Eames chuckled.  
  
"That turns you on?"  
  
"You always turn me on, darling. Every bloody second." He flipped them artfully, putting Arthur on top.  
  
"No. Wait." Arthur struggled off him. "I need to pee."  
  
"Fine. Go then." Eames beamed, handling his leaking cock. "I start without you."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Ah...your exquisite ass. A vision of delight." Eames wallowed in ineffable pleasure.  
  
Arthur was back in a minute but kept his distance watching him.  
  
 _Blimey!_ "You need a bloody invitation to get back on me?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Stop what, sweet cheeks?" Eames smirked.  
  
"Don´t call me that."  
  
"Come on." Circling his pelvis he highlighted his sturdy offer. "Come and get a taste."  
  
"You´re ridiculous," Arthur huffed. Yet he crawled back onto him.  
  
"Indeed," Eames murmured, sprawling under him. "I love some stick-in-the-mud."  
  
Silence, though it didn´t last long. "You w-what?" Arthur spluttered.  
  
Eames wrestled him into a meaningful kiss. _Gosh! Arthur! You´re killing me._  
  
Arthur floundered like a fish on the hook. "I...We have to..."  
  
"No, we don´t."  
  
"Eames!"  
  
"Not before I fuck you properly."  
  
"God, Eames."  
  
"I´ll even tell you my first name. What you say, darling?"  
  
"You think you have to bribe me to let you fuck me?" Arthur sounded offended and touched at the same time.  
  
"Nah." He shrugged. "Just a small bonus."  
  
"You´re ridiculous."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"Yeah. Well. Whatever." Arthur lifted his hips. "Fuck me then."  
  
"Bossy."  
  
"Me? Really?" Arthur murmured, face taut with lust. "Who smashed me against the wall and manhandled me without permission?"  
  
"I show you permission," Eames grunted, and manhandled him in a slippery, very wicked way.  
  
"Eames, ah, Eames," Arthur wailed, clawing at his shoulders.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I´m impressed."  
  
"Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated Arthur, thank you."  
  
A few days after the Fisher job was finished the team met again, celebrating. Cobb was as happy as everyone had imagined now that he was reunited with his children. Ariadne and Yusuf were chatting as if they were the oldest friends. Saito attended via Skype and even told a dirty joke. Only Arthur was a spoilsport and sat as far away as possible from Eames.  
  
 _Arthur, oh, Arthur._ Eames was having a fucking good time anyway. He just couldn´t complain after all the things Arthur had done to him.  
  
"You look tired still," Ariadne addressed Arthur. "Didn´t you get any sleep in the last couple of days?"  
  
"He didn´t," Eames said smugly. "Kept him busy."  
  
Arthur´s glare was a blunt turn on.  
  
"With what?" Ariadne said, lips twitching.  
  
 _The cheeky kitten._ "Exercises." Eames polished his nails with the hem of his sleeve. "Arthur is a bit worn-out I dare say."  
  
"Stop that," Arthur snapped, moving closer.  
  
"Right. I don´t want to sleep on the bloody sofa tonight."  
  
Arthur snorted. "As if."  
  
"About time you end up in bed together," Cobb declared, sounding not at all surprised. "So? Who made the first move?"  
  
The freshly-minted couple pointed at each other. "He did."  
  
"Oh, come on, pet." Eames couldn´t pass the golden opportunity. "Who opened the door?"  
  
"Who came to my room?"  
  
"Who called me irresistible?"  
  
" _What?_ Are you crazy?" Arthur grouched. "Who kissed me? Who smashed me against the wall? Who manhandled me?"  
  
"Who got down on me?"  
  
"Who begged, please, Arthur, _please_?"  
  
"Uh...guys...," Ariadne interrupted them, shaking with laughter. "Guess who should get a room?"  
  
"Indeed. Come on, sweet cheeks. Let´s go."  
  
"Excuse me? Since when do you tell me what to do?" Arthur crossed his arms, scowling.  
  
"Please, darling. I´m hurting." Eames grimaced, adjusting his pants.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But only because you _begged._ "  
  
"You didn´t hear me beg - _yet_ ," Eames granted, and turned back to their gaping friends. "You´re wrong, you know. Arthur and I already made out before the Fisher job was done." He made a grand gesture. "I hold Ariadne liable."  
  
"You´re such a show-off," Arthur huffed, pushing him along.  
  
"Don´t pretend you don´t like it, luv."  
  
"Move before I humiliate you with _specificity._ "  
  
"Oh, really? Would you?" _Bloody hell! That smile._  
  
"I´ll spank the smugness out of you," Arthur purred, leaning into him. "You´ll beg me to let you go to sleep."  
  
Eames couldn´t stop the saucy swing getting hold of his hips. _Bring it on! _I_ was never afraid of dreaming a little bigger, darling._


End file.
